Wrath of a Frozen Mother
by Mirai Trunks
Summary: Freeza's mother and sister come to earth looking for revenge
1. Chapter One - Oh No! Freeza's Mom Is Ang...

The Wrath of a Frozen Mother  


  
Just a quick side note before I begin, Freeza's mom's name is pronounced FU-REE-JA and his sister's name is FU-ROS-TA. Also, I got the idea for this story one day when I wondered about Freeza's mother, since he had a dad, unless that is they reproduce like Nameckians do. I then got this the idea of him having a sister, kinda like Star Wars. So here it is, a saga/story/movie that takes place in after Trunks killing Freeza and his dad, and movie 5…  
  
Deep in space, near to Corogen system, a lone space ship floats around the gas planet Dochibun. The ship opens the cargo hold and a smaller ship enters the landing bay. As the ship lands, the pilot and his passenger become increasingly nervous, and the descent of their ship shows it well, as the pilot cannot keep his hand straight on the throttle. Once landed, the ship's boarding ramp slides out from underneath the ship and touches the cold metal deck. The pilot and his companion exit their small starship and walk towards several guards dressed as they are, in Saiyajin armor. The guards escort them to a waiting room and tell them that they will be called in soon. The pilot tries to ease his nervousness by talking to his companion and co-pilot Coconut.   
  
"Hey…. Uh Coconut… D'ya think she'll take it well?" He asked nervously.  
  
"Dunno Cranberry…. But I hope we ain't around when she goes berserk…" He glances at the guards who are suddenly giving him an evil eye. Coconut began to chuckle nervously. "I hope she doesn't blast u-" The intercom beeped to life, cutting Coconut off.  
  
"Queen Fridga will see you now," and with that, the door on the opposite wall slides open. Coconut and Cranberry stumble through it stopping ten feet from the tall figure standing at the window staring off into space. The being stood over three meters tall, towering over both Coconut and Cranberry. She is probably taller than her husband was, thinks Cranberry. Without even turning around to look at them, she begins to speak.   
  
"What have you to report, Captain Coconut?"   
  
"Uh…. Ah yes, Queen Fridga, we were successful in getting to the planet Earth and we were able to learn what happened to your husband and dear son from a guard who was still clinging to life… eh… I'm sorry to say this Queen Fridga, but we learned that both of them were brutally murdered by a….. a…. Saiyajin…"   
  
After gulping several times, Cranberry continues. "We also found out that your older son, Cooler was also killed by a…. Saiyajin…"  
  
"This is most unfortunate indeed," she hisses through clenched teeth. Cranberry and Coconut knew her power level was rising, as her anger continued to grew, despite the fact that they did not have scouters on.  
  
"Well then, it seems that we will have to be making a trip to earth, my dear mother," came a voice from the shadows. Out of the darkness a smaller figure in a hover ball hovered into the light.   
  
"It seems you are correct my dearest daughter and only living offspring, it is a good thing that you are alive, considering the fact that you are much more powerful than the dimwitted men of our family," Fridga said, turning to glance at her daughter, Frosta. "At least we now know that the power in this family resides with the women." She then turned to face the two cowering soldiers. "Go tell the crew to set a course for the planet earth, we will have our revenge against these…. These monkeys!" At that, Fridga and Frosta began to laugh.  
  


----------------------  


  
Meanwhile, on planet earth, Mirai Trunks when getting ready to eat lunch with Gohan and Goku. Trunks was setting the places, his hands filled with spoons, forks and knives. As he finished Gohan walked in with the salad and placed it on the table. As he began to toss it with some tongs he spoke.   
  
"So Trunks, what have you been doing lately?"  
  
"Ah, nothing much Gohan, I've just been taking time to relax for once, it seems that even in this time I never get a break from fighting. It is nice to relax and visit my family, but it feels odd not being pressured to go out and save the world." He laughed quietly. "But I do enjoy my rest!" Suddenly, Goku bursts into the room, his arms filled with platters of food. He shoves Gohan's salad off the table, to make room for his trays of food. Gohan manages to catch it before it hits the ground.  
  
"Dad, you should be more careful."  
  
"Oh that was a salad Gohan? I thought it was a flower arrangement!" Chi Chi's head pops out from the kitchen door.  
  
"What was that!?!" She yells, wanting to know who dissed her salad.   
  
"Oh, Uh, Chi Chi I was just saying how I am gonna start with your lovely salad." He says as he grabs the bowl from Gohan.  
  
"Oh, Ok," and with that her head disappeared from view. Goku sits down, pushes the salad aside, and begins scarfing down the food. Gohan and Mirai Trunks stare at him, their hands on their hips. Goku looks up at them.  
  
"Oh you guys wanted something? I thought you just wanted that salad," he says gesturing towards the bowl of vegetables. "I'll get something for you guys," and Goku darts into the kitchen. Several bonks, clangs and other sounds are heard, as well as Chi-Chi yelling at Goku for getting in her way. The kitchen door pops open, revealing the mess that Goku has made. Goku comes out with bowls of noodles, sandwiches, cookies and a fried chicken. "Here ya go!" Goku puts the food on the table in front of Trunks and Gohan, who sit down to eat.  
  


----------------------  


  
Vegeta was out in an open canyon, surrounded by rock on all sides. He powers up and goes Super Saiyajin. Clenching his fists, he gathers energy. He releases the energy with a yell, pushing it with his arms spread wide. The energy hits the rock walls surrounding him and a large cloud of dust and rock billows forth from the impact. When the dust settles Vegeta is standing alone in an open dirt field. Happy with his efforts, Vegeta goes back to his usual self, content that he can be so powerful. Soon I will be more powerful than even Kakkorot! He thinks. His Saiyajin stomach rumbles, letting him know that his last meal is finishing being digested. His mind flashes to food, and then to Bulma, the one he associates with food, as she usually makes his meals. Unless she's off on one of her, I don't care who the hell you are, Saiyajin Prince or not, moods, Vegeta muses. He didn't particularly like it when she did that, but he did like the fact that she can be dumb enough to challenge a Saiyajin Prince, because he loved putting her in her place. Vegeta takes off and flies in the direction of Bulma's house. She never acts all prissy when we get together at night, Vegeta laughs. How could she not? He grins as he flies out over the rocky terrain.  
  


----------------------  


  
"Queen Fridga, we have reached the planet earth and we are entering the atmosphere."  
  
"Very well, Raspberry. You are dismissed." Fridga replied. The young soldier quickly ran out of the room. "So, my dear daughter, are you ready to exterminate these pests that have been plaguing our family?" Fridga says as she turns to face her only living offspring.  
  
"Why mother, is that fear I detect radiating from you?" Frosta giggled. "And yes, mother," she said, cutting off her mother's reply, "I am ready to spill some monkey blood. They don't stand a chance. HAHA, HAHAHAHAHA."  
  


----------------------  


  
Piccolo floated mid-air about the rumbling waters at the base of a waterfall, as he usually did. Sensing a huge power level his eyes snap open.  
  
"WHAT!!!?!?! HOW CAN IT BE!?!?" Piccolo flies upward, looking around, and spots the descending spaceship containing Freeza's mother and sister. "IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! FIRST GOKU AND THEN TRUNKS… I HAVE TO WARN THE OTHERS!!!" With that, he flies towards Goku's house.  


  
----------------------  


  
  
Vegeta suddenly stops midair.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?" He stammers as he stares in the direction of the spaceship. "How the hell is he still alive!?!? I guess that son of mine didn't do a good job! Well here comes good old dad to fix the mistake HAHAHAHAHA!" Vegeta flies toward the ship.  
  


----------------------  


  
All three Saiyajin warriors' heads suddenly snap up. They stare at one another in disbelief. Trunks is the first to speak.  
  
"HOW!? I KILLED YOU!!!" He shouts as he straps on his sword, which had been propped up against the wall. "Waitaminute! Dad's almost there, I have to help him!" With this, Trunks takes off.  
  
Goku yells after Trunks, but to no avail. The young half-Saiyajin couldn't hear him, or didn't want to. He turns to Gohan.   
  
"Gohan, tell your mother that it's an emergency, and meet me there as fast as possible!" He says as he jumps into the air.   
  
"Ok, dad!" Gohan yells after his father. He runs into the kitchen. "MOM! MOM!" This startled Chi Chi and she dropped a bowl. Cringing, she turns to face him.  
  
"What is it Gohan!?"  
  
"It's an emergency! Freeza's back! I have to go fight him with dad and the others, bye!" Gohan powers up and flies out the door, leaving an exasperated Chi Chi wondering what is going on.  


----------------------  
END OF PART ONE  


  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two - What's this? Freeza's Back...

A large, round spaceship descends deeper into earth's atmosphere. Reaching an altitude of several hundred feet, it slowly hovers near a small town, sending several villagers into a tizzy. Inside the ship, Frosta becomes antsy. Pushing the controls to her hover ball forward, she zips down a hall and turns right to enter the main control deck. Frosta's mother stands at the console, sending the ship's computer on a search for the highest power levels on the planet.   
  
"Mother! Why are you wasting time doing this? You know I have the ability to sense power levels without the aid of one of those useless scouters!"  
  
Queen Fridga, turns around to see her daughter becoming enraged and makes an attempt to calm her.  
  
"My dear, it is not that I doubt your abilities, far from it, but being a living, breathing creature you're bound to miss finding the strongest beings on a planet at some point."  
  
"I NEVER miss, mother! Especially when I am this close to my prey, hehehehe… but enough of that, let the little computer do its search, the longer I anticipate the kill, the more fun it will be, hahaha!"   
  
"Very good, my dearest daughter, you don't know how much it warms my heart to see you start to take after me at such a young age! Soon, you may even surpass the power of your recently departed father." Fridga laughed quietly. Frosta replied rather quickly cutting off her mother's laugh.  
  
"I surpassed that stupid fool years ago! Oh, and mother please don't mention that imbecile brother of mine, his was so weak I am surprised that his henchmen didn't kill him and run the empire. He made such a waste out of the Ginyu Squad, only because he was afraid that some stupid earthlings would get the Nameckian Dragon Balls before he did. That dope Cooler wasn't much bette-"  
  
"Since you mention the Dragon Balls, my daughter," says Fridga, cutting her daughter off, Why don't we take them while we get out revenge? If we wish for immortality what happened to the males of our family will never happen to u-"  
  
"Such a foolish though mother! Thinking that these monkeys could kill us as easily as the idiot males of our family!" Frosta exclaims, in turn cutting her mother off. "Although you do have a point there. We could steal the Dragon Balls and make a wish greater than immortality."  
  
"And this would be?" Fridga asks.  
  
"I haven't thought of that yet! But with the Dragon Balls in our possession, we could do anything that we wanted, EVERYONE would bend to our wills. HAHA! I do love the way you think mother!"  
  
The rounded spaceship started up again, heading towards our heroes.  
  
---------  
  
Vegeta was now very close to the ship and was currently considering shooting it down with an energy blast. What's the point of doing that? Vegeta thinks, I'd much rather kill each and every one of Freeza's henchmen myself! That fool, I can't wait to kick his robotic ass! Kakkarot beat him so easily as a Super Saiyajin, and now that I can become a Super Saiyajin, he doesn't stand a chance! Vegeta flies under the ship, concealing his high power level. Enough of this sneaking around crap! Freeza is MINE! Upon completing this thought Vegeta powers up to Super Saiyajin and flies directly in front of the view port of the main control deck.  
  
"Knock, Knock Freeza! Come on out you sniveling little coward!" Vegeta demands of the ship.  
  
Inside the ship however, Freeza's mother and sibling certainly are surprised.  
  
"VEGETA!?!?" They yell simultaneously.   
  
"Oh my! And what is with his hair? Did he dye it or something?" Queen Frosta speaks with a disgusted tone.  
  
"Does it frighten you mother?" Frosta giggles.  
  
"Of course not Frosta! It only disgusts me unto no end."  
  
Vegeta gets tired of waiting and begins taunting 'Freeza'.  
  
"Oh get out of the damn ship already! It certainly won't protect you from what I am about to do to you! Come on! I can't take the suspense any longer you freak!"  
  
"He does seem to be mad about something, daughter, and he is a Saiyajin, why not start our revenge with him?" Fridga suggests to her daughter.   
  
"We might as well, Mother. Let's land here, I feel others coming this way to meet us."  
  
"Very well. Captain!"  
  
A small yellow skinned creature turned to face Fridga.  
  
"Y-yes my Queen?"  
  
"Land the ship at once! We have found our monkeys!"  
  
"Yes sir, uh… ma'am!" The cowering soldier moves over to the controls and starts pushing buttons, almost immediately, the ship begins to descend. After a few seconds, they landing gear pop out and the ship settles onto the ground. The captain quickly lowers the landing ramp and reports this to Fridga.  
  
"It's about damn time Freeza!" Vegeta exclaims as the landing ramp hits the rocky ground with a clank. "Maybe we can get down to business now!" Vegeta says rather sarcastically.   
  
---------  
  
Goku and Gohan (he had caught up to his dad), were flying side by side towards the spaceship when they almost flew right into Piccolo.   
  
"Goku! Am I ever glad to see you!" An exasperated Piccolo says.  
  
"We know, Piccolo, Freeza's back."  
  
"But how?" Piccolo questions.  
  
"I don't know, but we had better go help Vegeta and Trunks, if Freeza could somehow survive what Trunks did to him, they're gonna need our help."  
  
"You're right about that," Piccolo states as he turns himself to face forward. The trio continues to fly towards the spaceship.  
  
---------  
  
Trunks arrives at the space ship, just in time to be there when Fridga and Frosta exit their ship.  
  
"Dad!" Trunks says, greeting his father.  
  
"Oh it's you, boy. It seems you didn't do a good enough job the last time you killed Freeza."  
  
"That's not Freeza, dad, not after what I did to him."  
  
"Shows what you know! Too bad you weren't there when Cooler came back. Ha! You should have seen it! Enough small talk, let's get ready to kick his ass."  
  
No sooner had Vegeta finished talking than Queen Fridga herself walked down the ramp. Followed closely in her hover ball, Frosta descended and took a place next to her mother. Vegeta and Trunks stared in disbelief. Queen Fridga looked like a bigger version of King Cold, but with a light pink skin, a more muscular body and more curved and deadly looking horns. Frosta looked like form one Freeza with bright purple skin and with smaller, more curved and scythe-like horns like her mother. Her blue tipped tail hung out of her hover ball. Following them were Queen Fridga's henchmen. Both had two rounded bulges on their chest, one on either side, further distinguishing them from the male members of their family. A group of mismatched alien races, all wearing updated Saiyajin armor, just like Vegeta's. However, their armor was a model newer than Vegeta's, having a rounded black area that covered the midsection and lower back. Frosta and Fridga wore their own version similar to this, which, unlike their male predecessors, made them look even more deadly.  
  
"Who the hell are you!?!?!?" Vegeta stammers.  
  
"Ah, the little monkey that my brother favored." Frosta says, turning her hover ball to face Vegeta and Trunks.  
  
"Your… Your _brother_?!?!"  
  
"Yes, my _brother_ you stupid ape!" Frosta snaps. Queen Fridga turns to face Vegeta and Trunks, and speaks.  
  
"Well Vegeta, who is your little friend there?"   
  
"He's, he's my… Son!"  
  
"Seems a little old for your son, Vegeta." Frosta interjects.  
  
"He's from the future you see, my 'current' son is at home with his mother."  
  
At this time, Goku, Gohan and Piccolo reach the ship and fly over to hover by Vegeta and Trunks. Looking down, the three newly arrived warriors let out a collective gasp and become puzzled at the look of their foes.  
  
"Vegeta who are these people?"  
  
"Will you shut up, Kakkarot!?! They were just about to get to that!"  
  
"_Kakkarot_? That's a Saiyajin name isn't it?" Fridga asks.  
  
"Why yes it is, but I go by the name Goku."  
  
"Mother, he's the one Freeza let get away. Cooler also was stupid enough to not stop his little space pod."  
  
"Cooler? I killed him, sent him into the sun, and then he came back as metal Cooler and me and Vegeta killed him again!" Goku exclaims giving his classic smile.  
  
"Then you're on the list too, my stupid friend." Frosta replies.  
  
---------  
  
Back on his little island, Master Roshi, upon feeling the massive power levels come to earth, being too lazy (as usual) to go fly over there himself, called his sister Baba over so he could see who they were with her crystal ball. Roshi, Turtle and Oolong were crowded around the crystal ball, while Baba was desperately trying to get it to work. After trying several incantations, she decided to give it one more shot.   
  
"Mystical spirits, near and far, show us who these powerful beings are!"   
  
Surprisingly, the crystal ball hummed to life, and started to glow. The message 'Receiving' appeared. It then blacked out.  
  
"What's wrong this piece of junk?" Roshi said to his sister tapping his stick on the crystal ball.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with it! It's just uh… coming back from commercials, yeah, that's it!" Baba replies.  
  
"Commercials on a crystal ball? Whatever. Call me when you get it to work!" Roshi turns around and picks up a porno magazine. "I gotta go catch up on my readin' hehehehe!" Roshi says as he hops into a lawn chair outside. Oolong runs after him and perches himself on a chair behind Roshi. Peering over Roshi's shoulder, Oolong peeks at the magazine. Roshi turns the page and starts smiling.  
  
"Oh I've never seen four girls do that! Three but never four!" Oolong comments over Roshi's shoulder, revealing his presence there.  
  
"Oolong!" Roshi shouts as he pulls Oolong over his shoulder by the collar of his shirt. "How many times have I told you that you have to pay a 'rental fee', with tax of course," he said smiling, but then getting serious again, "to read _MY_ magazines!" Roshi stood up and punted Oolong into the waves. Getting back to his reading, he talks to Baba. "Hey Baba, have you got that piece of junk working again?"   
  
"I'll show _you_ junk, Roshi!" Baba calls from inside the house. "Just give me one more minu-" The crystal ball suddenly lights up and shows Goku and the others hovering in the air. "I got it! I got it!" She shouts. Roshi gets up, throwing his magazine, which lands on the head of a sopping Oolong, who had been squeezing his shirt to get the water out, and runs into the house.   
  
"Oh Momma!" Oolong says as he sits down cross-legged in the sand to read the magazine.   
  
Roshi runs inside and sits next to Turtle, who had meanwhile fallen asleep, and stares at the crystal ball. It now showed a close up of Fridga and Frost from the waist up.  
  
"Oh wow! Look at them honkers!" Roshi exclaims. "Can you zoom in on this thing?" he says as he shakes the crystal ball, making the picture go to static. Baba smacks him on the head and snatches the crystal ball back, setting it on the table, and the picture comes back. This time it shows a wide view of Fridga's forces and Roshi lets out a loud sigh that wakes up Turtle.  
  


---------  
End of Part 2  
  



	3. Chapter Three - The Battle Begins! Go Tr...

"Did you say that Freeza and Cooler were your brothers?" Trunks asks.  
  
"Yes I did, you son of a monkey." Frosta replies coolly.   
  
"Then that would make you the sister," Goku says, and then points to Fridga, "and her the grandma!"  
  
"Why you little piece of crap!" Fridga exclaims, clenching her fists and beginning to power up.  
  
"I believe she's Freeza's mother, Goku, not her grandmother," Trunks says, turning to Goku.   
  
"Temper, temper mother," Frosta says, patting her mother on the shoulder. "Why waste your energy now when we can let our guards tenderize them, and we can just finish them off! That would be ever so much easier!"  
  
"You do have a point my dearest daughter." Fridga turns to her mixed match multitude of alien guards. "Sergeant Cucumber!"  
  
"Yes my Queen? What is it you require?" A green skinned, fish like being stepped forward.  
  
"Obey the command of your princess and 'tenderize' these imbeciles, be sure not to kill them though, that's our pleasure, oh wait a second, you _can_ kill the Nameck, he is useless to us."  
  
"Mother! Have you forgotten about the Dragon Balls?!? Kill him and _they_ will be useless to us!"   
  
"I do believe you are right daughter, I forgot that Nameckians are native to nowhere now! HAHAHA! Scratch that last bit about the Nameck, keep him barely conscious, or maybe in a coma, your choice!"  
  
"Yes Queen Fridga!" Cucumber replies, pride filling his insides. "You heard Queen Fridga. Men, get to it!"  
  
The ranks of the soldiers were broken as they moved around to make a formation, four warriors with blasters on their arms were on each side, and the rest were in a triangular formation in the middle.  
  
"I'll handle these guys," Trunks says as he pulls out his sword.  
  
Trunks lowers himself to the ground, and is quickly surrounded by the guards who have blasters. Trunks smirks and then powers up to Super Saiyajin.   
  
"Look, mother! Vegeta's son can make his hair go all gold too!" Frosta says to her mother, who is still disgusted by the glowing golden hair.   
  
The guards with the blasters ignore this as they step forward and begin to fire at Trunks. Trunks tosses his sword to his left hand and blocks every blast bolt with his right hand, sending them into nearby rock formations. Rushing forward, with his sword gripped firmly in both hands. He makes two, quick swipes, destroying all eight arm mounted blasters. Trunks turns around and makes a dash for the nearest guard. Swinging upward, he slashes to bisect the guard starting at the left hip and ending at his right shoulder. On the upward swing, his sword connects with the armor and bounces off, causing no damage to the guard, the armor, or Trunks.   
  
"WHAT!?!?" Trunks stammers looking at the guard who should be in two pieces at his feet.  
  
"Oh, we forgot to mention, these new sets of armor are made of a special material, impervious to any type of blade, and extra resistant to energy attacks," Frosta holds back from laughing. "It seems your little slice-n-dice technique works really well, now doesn't it?" Frosta stops trying to keep herself from laughing and begins to roar with laughter.  
  
"No matter, that's how I killed your stupid brother, but I see I am going to need to use a little more effort this time." Trunks says, taunting Frosta.  
  
"How dare you… You insolent worm!" Frosta shouts at Trunks.  
  
"I now see how your new material works, but will your new armor protect you from _this?!_" Trunks says as he makes a side slash with his swords, beheading the guard, whose body slumps to the ground with a thump, followed shortly by his startled looking head. Blood slowly flows from the neck wound. Seeing this, the other formerly armed guards begin to cower, their knees clattering together.   
  
"Don't be afraid you fools, get him already!" Frosta commands as her mother watches on.  
  
The remaining seven guards of the group all run at Trunks at the same time. Trunks throws his sword at the three guards to his right and he fires short, yet powerful energy blasts at the three guards of the left. The three guards on the left are thrown backward, landing on their backs. The three on the right each have something cut off, one an arm, one a leg, and the last his head. Trunks runs up the middle and delivers a powerful blast from each hand that goes past each side of the guard's head, which circle around to smash it between the blasts, frying his head. Trunks reclaims his sword and puts it back in its sheath. The two headless guards fall down dead, the three that were blasted get up seemingly unharmed, and the other two guards, both missing a limb, support each other so they can stand. The three relatively healthy guards begin to fire blasts at Trunks, who blocks each one with more ease than he did with the blaster bolts. They run at him and each do an aerial kick, punch, kick combination. Trunks disappears, leaving three other Trunkses behind, one in front of each guard. The three guards go through the Trunkses, who disappear like turned up dust, and each deliver their final kick to the two wounded guards, breaking their necks. They quickly turn around to see the real Trunks hovering behind them, gathering energy above his head. As the guards shake with terror, the energy ball continues to grow until it is the size of a beach ball. With a downward thrust, Trunks releases the _finish buster_, which engulfs the three warriors. After the energy settles, all that is left of the three guards are a pile of charred bones.   
  
"I grow tired of this, crap Fridga! Come on and fight us you old hag!" Vegeta shouts.  
  
"It doesn't seem fair to let this little monkey kid have all the fun isn't it mother? Let's let Vegeta and the other buffoons fight too!" Frosta comments, turning her hover ball to face her mother.  
  
"Yes, you are right as usual Frosta. Guards! Go ahead and take out the rest of the vermin as well." Fridga says with a smirk.  
  
"Our pleasure, my Queen." Cucumber says. Although is visibly shaken by what Trunks just did, in the back of his mind Cucumber believe that his team's shear numbers will overwhelm the Z fighters. Cucumber turns to his men, "Attack now and attack fast, pattern form Tri Two!" The soldiers split into two groups, each forming a large triangle. Cucumber took his place in between the two triangles. "GO!" He commands. One triangle flies up and go after Goku and the others, the second triangle dashes towards Trunks. Gohan separates himself from his father, Piccolo and Vegeta and flies down to help Trunks. Vegeta powers up and dives into the middle of the triangle. Goku goes Super Saiyajin and follows behind Vegeta. Piccolo momentarily disappears from view and reappears behind the triangle, he grabs two soldiers by the head and smacks them together, rendering them unconscious.   
Back on the ground, Trunks and Gohan were busily blocking low powered energy blasts with one hand, and shooting back with the other. As Trunks is fending off two soldiers, a third comes up beside him and does a high kick that connects with Trunks' chin, snapping his head backwards with a crack. Another uses this moment to fire an energy blast at his chest which he is unable to block. It connects and sends him hurtling into a rock formation, which collapses on top of him. Gohan becomes very angry and shoots a large ball of energy at the soldier who had blasted Trunks. The soldier tries to block it, but it pushed back into another soldier, and both are slammed into a rock wall, then driven inside before the attack blow up, killing them both then burying them in rubble.   
  
Vegeta is taking on more soldiers than he can handle at once and is soon covered in soldiers, all scrambling around him, trying to get in as many punches and kicks as they can. Piccolo dispatches a guard with an energy attack, and stretches both of his arms to grab two guards and pulls them away from Vegeta. This leaves Vegeta an opening and he flies out of the frenzy and powers up his next attack, he puts his right hand out, palm pointing towards the hired goons. After a few seconds he shouts to the guards.  
  
"Hey boys, aren't you missing something?" The frenzy stops and the circle of troops splits into two parts, revealing one unlucky guard whom Vegeta had switched places with. The battered, bruised and bleeding soldier falls to the ground, dead from shock. Not flinching the slightest bit, Vegeta raises his hand to point at the group. He smiles wickedly then shouts "BIG BANG ATTACK!!!!!!" A large ray of energy shoots forth from his hand, engulfing the middle five soldiers, burning them into nothingness. The remaining dozen are thrown about by the blast. Before they can recover, Vegeta starts shooting hundreds of small blasts rapidly, forcing the soldiers to go on the defensive, giving Vegeta the upper hand.  
  
Inside the pile of rocks where trunks had been buried, a blinding light came forth from the cracks. A battle cry is heard the pile of rubble suddenly evaporates and a bruised Trunks is floating where it was, a ball of energy surrounding him. All the soldiers fighting Gohan momentarily stop and stare at the young Super Saiyajin as he powers up, giving Gohan a split second to use an attack. With the cry of '_Masenko_', Gohan raises his hands above his head and shoot a large energy attack that slams into three guards, exploding one impact, killing them before they knew what hit them. The other soldiers turn around to face Gohan, and before they know it, Trunks is behind then and resumes his attack.  
  
Piccolo swings one guard around by his head, his limbs hitting other soldiers. One guard backs up and charges up for an attack, Piccolo quickly notices this and throws the soldier by his head so that he slams into the other guard as he was shooting his attack. An explosion engulfs them both and they are no more. Goku is easily dodging every punch and kick thrown at him. He uppercuts an alligator like guard, round houses another and then teleports above the alligator guard and hammers him into the ground with a double fisted blow. While Goku is fighting three guards, the alligator soldier struggles to get up. When he does he firs rapid energy blasts at Goku. Sensing the attack, Goku teleports behind the alligator guard, leaving the three guards he was fighting wide open. The blasts punch through the guards, leaving each one with several holes in their bodies. Blood pours from the wounds and the three soldiers fall to the ground. The alligator guard turns around and is elbowed in the face, which smashes his snout in and sends him into a rock tower, which collapses on him. Having finished off their half of the guards, Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo float to the ground and standby in case Gohan and Trunks need help.  
  
Trunks is fighting two guards in the air and uses the double-handed pound to send both into the ground, he finishes them off with an energy blast. Gohan dispatches another guard with an energy attack. Suddenly, Cucumber is the last soldier left alive. He fires a tremendous energy blast at Trunks who deflects it into the base of a tower made of rocks. Turning around, Cucumber sees the tower of rocks falling on him and runs straight at Gohan. Gohan uses the _Ki Ai Hou_ attack and pushes Cucumber back into the path of the falling rocks. Needless to say, he is crushed beneath them. Vegeta flies up and shoots multiple blasts, blowing up the remains of Cucumber. Turning to Fridga and Frosta Vegeta shouts his challenge.  
  
"FRIDGA!!! IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?!"  
  


----------  
End of part Three  



	4. Chapter Four - Frosta Wants to Fight! Da...

Bodies of guards lay strewn about. Dark scorch marks were on boulders and walls made of rock, indicating the ending of a life. Debris and chunks of rock covered the ground. Queen Fridga and her daughter Frosta had an unfair advantage stacked against them, as all their guards had been easily killed by the Z-fighters. Frosta looks at her mother, nodding. She turns her hover ball to face the Z-fighters, who were grouped together some ten feet away, ready for the oncoming battle. Vegeta was the only one still powered up, reluctant to part with his Super Saiyajin abilities for even a moment.   
  
"It seems you are indeed a bunch of capable vermin." Frosta starts. "However, defeating each of our guards, and killing them too, is a relatively easy task, so we are not impressed the slightest bit. If you even begin to think that you can defeat my mother and myself as easily as you did Freeza, Cooler, and King Cold, you are making a mistake. A fatal mistake. For you see, we have never come close to being beaten, much less come to the point where we need to become roboticized as my brothers did. That was a sign of weakness. Relying on cutting edge technology so you can get your chance at revenge with the same low power level is beyond stupid. I don't care how tough you may have thought my brothers and father were, but you're in for a surprise when you fight me."  
  
Frosta lifts herself out of her hover ball and lowered herself to stand on her own two lizard-like feet. She crosses her arms and her tail flicks around in the breeze. She narrows her eyes and lets out a laugh. _These fools have no idea what's coming to them_, Frosta mused. Let the fun begin! She thought. She proceeded to scan the Z-fighters with her eyes.   
  
"Who's first?" Frosta asks coolly.   
  
"Let me be first so I can kick you ass and end this foolishness!" Vegeta declares.  
  
"Fine then," Frosta replies, cracking her knuckles.  
  
Vegeta powers up and dashes for Frosta, who dodges him, delivering a backhand to the back of Vegeta's head, knocking him down. Vegeta quickly gets up and turns to face Frosta. He dashes at her again, and she again dodges, grabbing his left ankle with her tail, and slams him into a pile of rocks. Vegeta lay there on his back gasping for air. After getting up and staggering back over to Frosta, Vegeta closed his eyes and concentrated, in a few seconds he was back to his normal self, as if Frosta had not out done him two times already. Vegeta fires multiple rapid energy blasts, which Frosta deflects. Vegeta tries again this time, shooting the blasts faster and harder. This time the blasts don't even reach Frosta. But hang in the air around her. Piccolo's eyes open wide, as he is startled that Vegeta can do his _Kakusan Yuudou Kikou Ha_ attack. This surprise turns to horror when he realizes that Vegeta doesn't know his _Kakusan Yuudou Kikou Ha_ attack. Vegeta isn't the one holding the blasts in the air, Frosta is. Piccolo turns to the others and shouts warning. Goku, Trunks and Gohan take a safe position several feet away, along with Piccolo. Vegeta turns around and wonders why they are running away.   
  
_Those stupid cowards! How dare they abandon me! No matter. I will finish off Frosta and Queen Fridga myself_. Vegeta thinks. He turns around to see Frosta with an open hand pointing at him. Suddenly, all of his energy blasts surround him, leaving no escape route. Frosta giggles and with sudden force clenches her fist, sending all the energy blasts down on Vegeta. Luckily Vegeta is able to get an energy shield up, but not quick enough and he is pummeled by half the blasts. An explosion engulfs Vegeta, and the energy settles after a few moments. Vegeta struggles to stand up, and is visibly hurt, as blood trickles down the side of his mouth, and a thin stream trickles from his nostril. Vegeta wipes his nose and mouth with his arm, turning a portion of his sleeve dark purple. Despite this, blood continues to slowly flow from his mouth, going down his chin, Vegeta ignores this, and gets in a fighting stance. He powers up, but suddenly stops as a thin laser beam shoots through his left shoulder, severing its connection to his arm internally, making it dead weight. Vegeta screams in pain and grasps his left shoulder with his right hand as blood seeps in between his fingers. He desperately tries to move his left arm, but to no avail. He looks up at Frosta who is standing with her right hand in the shape of a gun.   
  
"Bang." She says coldly.   
  
Frosta suddenly goes on the offensive, running at Vegeta, Frosta shoots three blasts, Vegeta is able to block two, but the third one slams into his chest, sending him flying, his left arm swinging around unnaturally. He slams into a pointed rock and it pushes into his back slightly. Frosta calmly floats over to him and stands on the Saiyajin's chest. She jumps up and slams down, further pushing the pointed rock into Vegeta's back. She jumps up and down again and Vegeta howls in agony. She jumps into the air a third time and slams down onto Vegeta's chest, sending him into an agony beyond expression. Vegeta is silenced and stares wide eyed, his mouth opened, not uttering a sound. Vegeta knows that another jump will sever his spine and impale him through the guts at the same time, both of which would kill him. Frosta pushes off Vegeta's torso a fourth time. Before she can pounce on Vegeta again, this time to end his life, two powerful energy blasts slam into to Frosta, one at each shoulder, sending her into a rock formation. She swiftly dodges the falling rocks and lands kneeling in front of Vegeta. She looks up to see Trunks, now in Super Saiyajin form without his jacket or sword on, glowing in energy.   
  
"ENOUGH!" Trunks shouts, silencing everything.  
  
"Tired of seeing daddy getting his ass kicked?" Frosta taunts Trunks.  
  
"Shut the hell up!" Trunks says as he picks up his father, and carries him over to the others. Goku tosses him a senzu bean, which Trunks carefully puts in his father's mouth, and then slowly pushed his jaws together to chew it, the tilts his head backwards so he will swallow it. After a moment Vegeta snaps out of his blank stare and shoves Trunks away. Vegeta gets up, revealing the large hole in the back of his armor that shows his bare back. He powers up to Super Saiyajin and makes charges at Frosta. Except he doesn't go anywhere. Vegeta turns his head to see Trunks' hand on his shoulder, effectively holding him back.   
  
"How dare you disgrace your father, much less the Saiyajin prince in such a manner!" Vegeta says as he bats Trunks' hand away. It is obvious to everyone except Vegeta that Trunks let go and Vegeta barely touched his son's hand.  
  
"Stop, dad. Despite what you think about your new Super Saiyajin ability, you are not strong enough to beat Frosta." Trunks replies, again putting his hand on his dad's shoulder, this time not gripping his father's shoulder the slightest bit. Vegeta shrugs his son's hand off his shoulder and steps back, granting his approval. Trunks walks over to Frosta. "You're going to regret making my father go through that." Trunks says as he powers up.  
  
"Correction, my dead little monkey boy, it is you who is going to regret what you did to _my_ father." Frosta replies, also powering up. Trunks is visible shaken by this.  
  
"H-how did you know it was me?" Trunks stammers.  
  
"From the report we got from two of the bumbling idiots that you killed a few minutes ago. That one over there," she says pointing to the decapitated body of Raspberry. "You must have blown up the other one."  
  
"Fine then, I really don't give a damn. But you are going to pay." Trunks dashes towards Frosta much as his father did, and Frosta dodges Trunks, attempting to backhand him like she did his father. Trunks catches her arm mid-swing, and in turn backhands her, sending Frosta reeling to the ground. Frosta gets up and wipes the purple blood trickling down the side of her mouth.  
  
"You bastard!" She shouts as she lunges at Trunks. Trunks sidesteps her punch and elbows her hard at the base of her spine, dropping Frosta to the ground once again. Frosta gets up to her knees and hands. Trunks looms over her, watching. She suddenly turns around, throwing a large energy ball at Trunks, catching him off guard, hitting the right side of his chest, spinning him around. She quickly gets up and moves to a position in front of Trunks. She leans back on her tail like a kangaroo and springs forward with a double kick to his chest. Trunks is sent into a rock wall. Frosta laughs as she gathers energy into a basketball sized orb, which she hurls into the hole where Trunks currently is. Frosta covers her ears, expecting an explosion, but none happens. Trunks suddenly appears up in the air, behind Frosta.   
  
"Is this yours?" Trunks says smirking. Frosta whips around, her face showing terror.  
  
"That's impossible! I would have seen you come out of that crater!" Frosta says, her eyes wide. Trunks disappears, leaving a Trunks behind in the spot where he was. "Oh I am not going to fall for that piece of crap trick!" Frosta yells as she turns around and impales Trunks with her hand. To her surprise, Trunks disappears as the dust settles. Frosta turns around and is kneed in the face, sending her backwards. Through her own clenched fingers on her face, she sees Trunks sending the ball of energy hurtling at her with great force. She tries to get out of the way, but the energy ball hits her on the left shoulder, exploding instantly. When the energy clears, Frosta is gripping her shoulder with her other hand, covering up a horrendous burn.   
  
"Frosta!" Queen Fridga shouts to her daughter, starting to run to her.  
  
"Leave me be Mother!" Frosta says through clenched teeth.   
  
"Guess what Frosta, you're gonna have to fight on without a senzu bean, ooh, that looks like it stings." Trunks says mockingly.  
  
"FOOL!" Frosta screams at the top of her lungs, exploding with energy.  
  


-----------  
End of Part Four  


  
  



	5. Chapter Five - No Way! Frosta Transforms...

A blinding light surrounds the battlefield in a ball of energy. The Z-fighters are rubbing their eyes, trying to see what's going on. Except for Piccolo, who was smart enough to close his eyes before Frosta started the explosion. Queen Fridga stands silently nearby, somewhat shocked at her daughter's actions. When the energy settles, all of the Z-fighters are taken aback at what they see. Frosta has become form two Frosta, looking a lot like her brother did in this phase. But with horns that are like scythes, giving her the ability to cut her opponents into pieces unlike her brother's horns which could only impale. Frosta lowers herself to the ground and turns to face Trunks, who had been pushed back by the force of the explosion of energy, and was just getting up. His demeanor has not changed at all, his expression still that of a warrior. Frosta is now taller than Trunks by a foot or so, but still not as tall as her mother, Queen Fridga. Trunks powers up and charges at Frosta, who doesn't even react as Trunks kicks her in the midsection. Trunks pummels her stomach and chest with a flurry of punches and kicks. Frosta doesn't flinch. She quickly grabs Trunks by the neck, and Trunks responds by grabbing both of her wrists. She lifts him a foot off the ground and holds him at her eye level. Smiling, she heaves Trunks into the base of a rock formation, and then shoots a blast over Trunks' head, hitting above its base, which causes the formation to fall on him.   
  
"Trunks!!!" Vegeta yells over the rumble of the falling rocks. Frosta turns to Vegeta and shoots twin eye lasers at him, each entering his chest below the neck, and then bursting out the other side in a small splash of blood. Vegeta's face contorts to that of someone screaming, but no sound comes forth. Vegeta falls to his knees, gasping for air, as Frosta has just burst both his lungs. He falls face down in the dirt, continuing to make a gurgling sound as he tries to inhale air.   
  
"This time stay dead," Frosta says, her tail whipping around behind her.  
  
"NO!!" Goku yells, going Super Saiyajin and running to Vegeta with his small bag of senzu beans.  
  
"Not this again," Frosta says as she runs straight at Goku, punching Piccolo in the face, sending him flying, then kicking Gohan in the chest sending him soaring in the other direction. She does a double fisted side swipe which catches Goku in the chest. She quickly gets behind Goku and wraps her tail around his neck. She begins to tighten and Goku starts screaming in pain. Smiling, she releases, letting Goku get in a breath of air, then squeezes twice as hard as before, then turning him to face her and punching him in the chest, sending that breath shooting out of his lungs. Goku grabs her tail and pushes hard on her chest with his feet. Frosta's response is to tighten her hold on Goku's throat.   
  
"Goku!!" Piccolo shouts as runs up to help Goku. Frosta turns, her tail in the air behind her, holding a screaming Goku. Piccolo fires several blasts at Frosta which are deflected in the air around her, not even touching her. He runs up to Frosta, punching her midsection, the jumping to kick her in the face, turning Frosta's head to the side. She turns her head back to face Piccolo, and roundhouses him, sending him to the ground. She turns shoots a blast that engulfs his left arm and leg, burning them into nothingness. Piccolo screams in agony. Goku suddenly lets go of Frosta's tail, and hangs lifeless, his body still.   
  
"Father!" Gohan says while getting up. He raises his hands above his head and shouts, "_Masenko_!" Firing the blast at Frosta, who catches the blast in one hand, then heaves it back at Gohan. At the same time, Goku's eyes suddenly snap open, and he puts his hands together behind him. Gohan deflects the energy blast, sending it high into the air where it explodes. Goku begins to gather energy, and closes his eyes, forming a mental link between himself, Gohan and Piccolo.   
  
_Gohan! Piccolo! Keep Frosta distracted, I have a plan! _  
  
_Will do Goku!_ Piccolo responds mentally. Piccolo hobbles up on his one remaining leg, horribly off balance, and struggles to stand up. "Frosta! You can't even make a clean kill! Is this something that happens with your whole family? Freeza couldn't kill me with one blast either."  
  
"You damn Nameck! How _dare_ you compare me to that idiot!" Frosta yells, turning to Piccolo, clenching her fists.  
  
"I'll let you in on a little secret, Frosta. Cutting off my limbs doesn't mortally wound me," Piccolo says. His eyes close and his teeth clench, suddenly, he sprouts a new leg, followed quickly by a new arm.  
  
"Damn it all to hell!" Frosta exclaims as her eyes open wide with shock. Piccolo, now standing on his own two feet, continues to taunt Frosta, buying Goku more time.  
  
"You know, it took your _worthless_ brother two transformations before he could even come close to matching _my_ power. Since you are so obviously less powerful than he was, it may take you three!" Piccolo says smirking.  
  
"You will die for that Nameck! I don't give a damn about the _Dragon Balls_ anymore!" Frosta snaps.  
  
"Watch what you are saying daughter!" Fridga says nervously.   
  
While this was going on, Goku was trying to gather energy without Frosta noticing. Normally this would be a very easy task, but with his waning oxygen supply, Goku had to work quickly. He gathered the energy forming it into a tight ball in his hand. The ball slowly increased in size until it was as big as a softball. Goku then began to say the name of his attack.  
  
"Ka…Me…..Ha...Me…" The ball of energy becomes visible, giving off a soft glow, then becomes very bright. Frosta caught on that Piccolo was distracting her and she turns around to face Goku, whom she was holding at her waist level, several feet away.  
  
"What's that you got there?" She asks point to Goku's hands.  
  
"HAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Goku shouts firing the energy blast at Frosta's legs.  
  
"What the hell…." She stammers as the blast engulfs the lower half of her body. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku falls to the ground gasping for air, but he quickly gets up and runs over to shield Vegeta as the explosion occurs, engulfing all of them in energy. As the energy is settling, he forces a senzu bean down Vegeta's throat whole. Vegeta's eyes snap open and asks where the hell he is. Goku gestures toward Frosta and Vegeta silently nods. He gets up and flies over to where Trunks was buried. He pulls his battered son from the rubble and gives him a senzu bean. Trunks regains consciousness and wipes the blood coming from a wound on his forehead. The two join Goku, followed shortly by Piccolo and Gohan.   
  
"At least everyone is ok," Gohan says trying to brighten the mood.  
  
"But not for long!!!"  
  
The Z-fighters turn around and see Frosta. She's now half the woman she was a few minutes ago. Her lower body, from the waist down has been destroyed. Blood drips down from the open wound. Her guts, or what's left of them, are also hanging down from the wound. Her fists are clenched, as are her teeth, and she has her left eye closed and her right one fluttering to stay open due to the intense pain. She floats in the air above a dark stain on the ground where her body had been. There is even a long shape stemming from it, where her tail had been when it was vaporized. Despite the fact that she has more of her body left than her brother did when he was in this situation, his wound had been cauterized when he had been cut in half. Her wound was open, and leaking a lot of blood, as evident by the pool forming beneath her.  
  
"You will ALL die!!!"  
  
"Frosta!! This is impossible!" Fridga stammers.  
  
"Nothing's impossible," Goku replies.  
  
"You bastard! You will die for mutilating my daughter!" Fridga shouts, powering up. She flies at Goku, and the Z-fighters split up going separate directions to avoid her. Goku remains where he is, ready to fight. Fridga gathers energy and fires a tremendous blast at Goku. Sensing the attack, Goku teleports out of the way. Fridga stares in absolute horror as the blast envelops her daughter Frosta, who lets out a blood-curdling scream before she is vaporized. Fridga's mouth drops open, her eyes become as wide as they can possibly be. Do her eyes deceive her? Or did she actually just finish off her own wounded daughter? Quivering with rage beyond expression, Fridga lets out a mighty scream and drops to her knees. Then to her hands and knees, punching craters into the earth with her fists. She looks up and moving like a wild cat towards Goku, challenges the Z-fighters.  
  
"I will make _each and every one_ of you suffer beyond your wildest nightmares, and will _personally_ ensure that you all die the most painful death imaginable!!!!!!"   
  


-----------  
End of Part Five  



	6. Chapter Six - Goku, You're The Best! Uh ...

The battlefield was in ruins. Holes were punched in the ground, natural rock formations that had lasted for hundreds are years were now pieces of gravel on the ground. Bodies of the mismatched group of alien warriors lay as they had been for several hours. Beside them were dark stains, where their comrades had been disintegrated. All this surrounded the largest stain on the rock floor. The stain that had once been Freeza's sister, the vile and ruthless Frosta. This is what Queen Fridga was so intently staring at. Moments ago, she herself had blasted her only daughter out of existence as the Super Saiyajin warrior, Goku, moved out of the blast's path, leaving Frosta wide open, and unprepared for the attack. Frosta had managed to let out the most unnerving scream before she died. That sound was burned into the memory of Fridga, continuing to play over and over like a broken record inside of her skull. It was maddening, forcing Fridga to become enraged as she had never been before. As the scream kept replaying, Fridga's anger grew and grew, soon she would be unable to control her massive power.   
  
Fridga turned to the Z-fighters, her fists clenched, her tail whipping uncontrollably behind her, her teeth gnawing back and forth against each other. Suddenly she turns to Vegeta and fires a small ball of energy at him. He tries to block it but it knocks his hands to his sides and connects with his chest armor, sending him flying backwards. He slams into a rock wall and tries to keep himself from being pushed inside, but he is not strong enough, even in his Super Saiyajin form. He is drilled into the rock and sent deep into the body of rock. Once he gets about midway through the rock, the ball of energy explodes, creating a huge crater that has a shallow layer of rocks at the bottom.   
  
Fridga disappears then reappears in front of Trunks, she uppercuts him hard under his chin, sending him high into the air. Fridga flies up after him and raises a hand, lifting an enormous slab of rock out of the ground. She turns to Trunks, and, using a double-fisted downward smash hammers him down into the crater filled by the vacancy. She shoots twin beams of energy at Trunks, creating an explosion. As the dirt and dust settles she slams down the rock slab on top of him, crushing him and any hope of escape.   
  
She floats to the ground and turns to Piccolo. Piccolo is obviously afraid of Fridga, but being the person he is, he stands his ground knowing that the world must be protected from her. Before he can even power up, she opens her mouth wide, shooting a large laser beam, that punches into his stomach, begins to push out his back then bursts through in an explosion of purple blood, splattering on the ground behind him. Piccolo falls to the ground in a pool of his own blood, his face clenched in pain, trying to stay conscious as he continues to lose blood, not to mention the gaping hole in his guts.  
  
Turning around, she sees Goku. She becomes enraged again, then laughs.  
  
"I have something special planned for you my, _friend_!" She exclaims, continuing to laugh. Goku disappears, then reappears in front of her. His face that a serious warrior, he punches her in the face, sending her back a few steps. He follows up with a high kick to her chin, sending her stumbling backwards. She regains her balance and rushes at him, punching at kicking. Goku meets each strike, and tries to deliver blows of his own, which are in turn blocked. Seeing an opening, he grabs her by the shoulders, intending to throw her, but she flips over his back kicking him in the back of his head. Quickly turning around, he lets out a flurry of punches, all of which are skillfully blocked. She in turn does a barrage of kicks, which are blocked. She thrusts her left hand out, Goku twists it around, moving behind her, she attempts to backhand Goku, but he grabs her fist, squeezing until her joints begin to crack. Just when he thinks that he has her, she feints a kick to his crotch, which he releases her hands to block, Fridga spins around lighting fast, whipping Goku across the face with her tail. Beginning at his left eyebrow, across the bridge of his nose, down his lips to the right corner of his mouth is a thin, but deep gash. Blood seeps from the wound. Goku doesn't even blink as the blood drips towards his left eye. Silent, the two combatants stand facing each other. Gohan watches from twenty feet away, kneeling at Piccolo's side who recently began to cough up more blood.  
  
The two warriors get back to trading punches, neither overpowering the other. Goku manages to backhand Frosta while blocking her punches with his other hand. Imitating her recently departed daughter, Frosta, Fridga leans back on her tail and attempts to do a kangaroo kick to Goku. Goku ducks and does a low roundhouse knocking her tail out from under her, making her land hard on her butt. She gets up, her hand moving to her lower back, rubbing it to ease the pain. She turn around, whipping her tail at Goku again, this time he catches it. He tries to swing her around by her tail, but Fridga laughs as she flips her tail over her head, sending Goku into the air. She flies up under him and knees him in the back. He quickly turns over and elbows her across the face, turning her torso. He kicks the side of her chest, pushing her away a few feet. She turns completely around, sending her tail at Goku's eye level, trying to slash his eyes with the tip of her tail to blind him. He ducks underneath it and drop kicks her in the midsection. She snaps his head backward with an open fisted blow as her palm connects with his chin. Running at him to attack, Goku flip backward, kicking her with the toes the heels of his boots as he rights himself, getting into a fighting pose. He rushes at her, and she dodges, pushing her arm out, stiff as a board, decking him. He recovers then dashes towards her his hand open, she wonders when he's going to fire the blast, when he reaches within a few inches of her chest. He smiles and uses the _Ki Ai Hou_ attack, pushing her backwards, startling her. He disappears and reappears above her, hammering her in the stomach using a double-handed blow, and she slams into the ground, creating another crater. He floats down to the edge of the crater, waiting for the dust to settle. But before it does, Fridga uses it to her advantage, springing up and punching Goku in the chest with both hands, pushing them deep into his chest. Goku's eyes open in shock, and his mouth drops open. The dust settles and Fridga is standing in front of Goku with her hands buried in his flesh. Before he can react, she pulls her bloody hands from his chest and uses the tip of her tail to punch two neat holes on either side of his stomach, blood flows from his wounds. She pulls her tail back to stab him through his chest, when a massive energy ball engulfs both of them, sending her flying against a rock formation, and Goku tumbling to the ground. She shields her eyes with her hand as she tries to see through the brightness. The ball of energy gets smaller until it covers a fifty-foot radius, allowing Fridga to see what's going on. At the center of the ball of energy, Gohan floats in the air, having gone Super Saiyajin for the very first time.  
  


-----------  
End of Part Six  


  
  



	7. Chapter Seven - The END?

(Insert violin solo from the beginning of the song 'Bye Bye Bye' by 'N sync)  
  
Gohan stands alone on the battlefield. Dispatched guards lay dead on the ground, among them, lay his friends and father. Gohan's anger had grown immensely with the blast to Piccolo, but his father being beaten and tortured was the last straw. With a loud cry his hair had turned gold, his eyes green, and he had become a Super Saiyajin for the first time. He powers up and dashes at Fridga.  
  
"The last of the Saiyajins," she says, Gohan rushing towards her. "What a pity that you have to die."  
  
Gohan runs straight at her, and seconds before she can block his attack, he disappears, reappearing behind her. Before she can react, he kicks her in the back of her knees, sending her sprawling forward. He gets in front of her and does a high side kick, connecting with her chin, sending her upwards. He teleports above her and plants both feet firmly on her face, sending her back towards the ground. She is stopped mid-air when his fist connects with her stomach. He then grabs her leg and throws her downwards, and she connects with the rocky soil. Fridga quickly gets up and flies at Gohan, using her long reach to punch him before her body gets close. Gohan easily blocks all the punches and counters with an uppercut followed by several consecutive kicks to the midsection.   
  
Fridga coughs up blood, then fires several blasts at Gohan. He easily dodges them, disappearing before they hit, then reappearing as they go past. He fires a blast of his own which Fridga catches, followed by another, which she catches in her other hand. Gohan clenches his fists and swings them as if to punch someone. The blasts pull Fridga's hands and she begins to punch herself. Gohan spreads his arms wide, causing the balls of energy to pull Fridga's arms to the brink of being ripped from their sockets. She quickly lets go, and they circle around to hit her on both sides of her chest. Fridga flies at Gohan, punching out with her left hand. Gohan catches her hand then twists it around behind her. She turns around attempting to elbow him in the face, and he catches her elbow. She whips her tail upward to try and hit him between the legs, he stops her tail with both feet. He knees her in the back then releases her arms, his hands slide down to grip her tail. He swings downward, throwing Fridga into a rock formation.   
  
Fridga rights herself and gathers energy. Gohan does the same. She fires a tremendous attack. Gohan counter this with a _Kamehameha_. The two combatants push as hard as they can and the focal point of the two blasts shifts back and forth. Fridga releases her blast from her left hand, continuing to hold it out with her right. She fires two small blasts at Gohan, which hit him in the chest, and the focal point of the two blasts pushes toward Gohan. Gohan forms a mental picture of Fridga blasting Piccolo, and suddenly the focal point goes toward Fridga. Fridga again shoots several small blasts that hit Gohan, forcing him backwards. The focal point of the blasts moves toward Gohan again. Gohan forms a mental picture of Fridga punching into his father, stabbing him with her tail, then watching his lifeless body fall to the ground as she was forced to release him. He screams in anger and his Kamehameha engulfs her blast, hitting Fridga and sending her to the ground. He holds the blast out for a few seconds then releases, an explosion taking place over Fridga. The dust settles and she struggles to get out of her crater. She flies up at Gohan shooting multiple blasts at him, which he blocks with ease. She gets within a few feet of him and whips her tail around, slicing his chest, only leaving a hole in his tunic as Gohan manages to dodge.   
  
She whips her tail around again and Gohan catches it mid-swing. He yanks on it, forcing a cry form Fridga. He reels her in and roundhouses the back of her head. She tries to turn around, but is unable. She tries to grab him over her shoulder, but he manages to stay out of reach. Finally she attempts the back kick him, and Gohan moves her tail to intercept the blows. Gohan lets go over the tail with one hand, squeezing as hard as he can with the other. He moves his free hand towards the base of her tail, where it connects at the small of her back. He fires a powerful blast, severing its connection to her body and burning her down her butt and the back of her legs. He flips it around, fat part out, and uses it like a bat to slam Fridga into the ground.  
  
She gets up as blood flows down her butt and legs, aggravating the burns. She smiles, despite the pain, and then puts both hands above her head, palms pointing upwards. Two energy balls form, then flatten and form blue discs. The discs spin around in place. Gohan realizes that these are a more powerful version of Krillin's _Kienzen_ attack. She throws both of them at him. Gohan dodges them as they fly past and watches as they circle around and come back towards him. He flies upwards then drops like a rock to the ground. The discs make a wide U-turn and follow him to the ground. He dashes forward, and the discs follow, carving paths in the ground. Gohan gets an idea and he teleports to beneath the spaceship. The discs follow, slicing into the ship. Gohan teleports to each side of the ship, and the discs follow, slicing the ship to ribbons. Fridga becomes enraged at this. Gohan flies towards her and stops in front of her. The discs turn around and begin to follow. Deciding to use Trunks' trick, he disappears, leaving a Gohan in that position, he reappears behind Fridga, who is too busy watching the other Gohan be cut into three pieces. She sees the discs begin to follow her and she dashes backward across the ground. The discs follow one after the other. She takes to the air, with Gohan still flying behind her, in sync with her motions. The discs turn upward and follow Fridga. Fridga stops moving upward and begins to dash backward again, watching the discs that should be following Gohan. Gohan speeds up and gets ahead of Fridga by several feet.   
  
"Hey Fridga!" he calls.  
  
"What is it you little monkey!?" She shouts.  
  
Gohan leaps forward, using the _Ki Ai Hou_ attack, which pushes her backward into the path of the discs. Fridga puts her arms out at her sides, stopping her momentum. Realizing her mistake, Fridga's face contorts with horror as the discs slice through her shoulders, severing both arms. As her lifeless arms fall to the ground below, Gohan fires two simultaneous blasts from his hands, each engulfs a disc, destroying them. Fridga screams in agony, blood pouring from both gaping holes where her arms were. Fridga now knows she can never beat Gohan and tries to reason with him.  
  
"C-come on kid, have m-mercy on an old helpless woman, please!"   
  
"Did you show mercy to Vegeta!?"  
  
"Well, I uh…"  
  
"Did you show mercy to Trunks or Piccolo!?"  
  
"I… but…"  
  
"Did you show mercy to my _father_!?!?"  
  
"But…. Uh… er…"   
  
"Then you shall receive none!!!!" He yells, powering up.  
  
"Wait kid, come on! We can discuss this like civilized beings!"  
  
"Shut the hell up!" He snaps as he gathers energy between his palms. "Kame…"  
  
"No wait!"  
  
"Hame…"  
  
"Please stop!"  
  
"HA!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan yells, releasing the attack.  
  
Fridga sees the blast coming at her, but she can't do anything to stop it. Before the blast engulfs her, she thinks her last thought. _He was just a stupid monkey_…She is surrounded by energy on all sides and is quickly vaporized.   
  
Gohan floats to the ground and powers down. His hair turns black and falls to its usual place on his back. He runs over to his father and picks up the back of senzu beans on his belt. He puts one in his father's mouth and helps him chew and swallow it. Goku's eyes open.   
  
"Gohan, you did it!"  
  
"Yeah, I blasted her with the _Kamehameha_." Gohan replies nodding. He quickly gets up and runs over to Piccolo, who is barely breathing. He force-feeds him a senzu bean and Piccolo gets up, beginning to crack his neck.   
  
"Thanks Gohan, I needed that."  
  
Fridga had been successful in killing both Trunks and Vegeta, and they were wished back with the Dragon Balls. Life returned to normal for the Z-fighters, Trunks returned to the future, and they continue to train for the upcoming battle with the androids.  
  
-------------  
Meanwhile in hell…  
  
"Please step to the right so that other souls may enter the soul-cleaning machine, thank you." An attendant tells Fridga and her daughter, Frosta as they exited the area reserved for the cleaning of souls.  
  
"Could it get any worse my dear Frosta?" Fridga asks, turning to her daughter, who walked beside her.   
  
"I hope not mother." She replies. Suddenly…  
  
"Mother, sister! Over here!"  
  
"Ah, my wife and my lovely daughter!"  
  
"Must you two act this way, you look like idiots." Cooler smirks as his brother and father rushed past him to go see Fridga and Frosta. King Cold grabs his wife in a bear hug and Freeza did the same to his sister. Simultaneously, mother and daughter both uppercut them, sending them to the floor. They step hard on their faces and crotches as they move toward Cooler who was standing at the side ignoring what just happened. "It is so good to see you again mother. Oh and you too, sister," he says, clasping his hands behind his back. The trio walk away from the doubled over Freeza and King Cold, both holding their crotches and wincing in pain.   
  


The End  



End file.
